Billionaire from the past
by Dragonlord0
Summary: A man who just wakes up from his long sleep finds out he's in the year 3000 or at least a month before it actually is. Given the chance to enjoy the future he makes a great life for himself and to many women in this time. Sucky Summery I know. Anyway expect to see a lot of hotness in this story including female Fry if you seen her. Oc Harem Lemons girl on girl action and pregnancy.
1. The Future

Chapter 1 The Future

Leela sighed as she walked into her office doing her job that she hated.

"Welcome to the world of...OW!" Terry yelled as he was punched.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" A male voice yelled.

"Huh. Haven't had someone wake up like that in a while." Leela said amused before walking in and saw Terry in a headlock by someone who took her by surprise. The Person was a man in his early 20's white skin brown hair with forest green eyes and had a very well fit physical body from hours of training. He was wearing black leather jeans black shoes with a punisher style black shirt with a black leather jacket with three spikes one each shoulder and spiked gloves.

"Where the hell am I you fuck!" The man yelled.

"Easy now." Leela said approaching him making the man look at her and instead of being repulsed by her one eye he was taken back by her beauty.

"And who are you?" The man asked more kind then he did with Terry.

"My name is Leela I work here. Whats your name?" Leela asked.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said taking her hand and kissed it making her blush and giggle since he was treating her like a gentleman.

"Well Sean to put it simple as I can you've been on ice for a long time. Just look outside." Leela said making him do so and widened his eyes seeing flying cars and other things that would be considered fantasy in his time.

"How long have I..." Sean tried to ask.

"You've been asleep for a thousand years. Your not the first. Whats the last thing you remember?" Leela asked.

"My dad took me here before saying he had my future well planed out but said I would have to wait a long time before I could inherit the money." Sean said remembering the events before this.

"Well I think your father wanted you to have a better life and thought being in the future would help. Look I'll help you get up to speed on whats happened but first I need you to come with me." Leela said taking his hand and she led him away while Terry was still knocked out.

Later

"Well that was unusual." Sean said getting redressed as she had him prob to get some intel on him. Though Leela definitely enjoyed the view of his naked body and his privates.

"Sorry just following procedure." Leela said.

"And enjoying if you eyeing me the whole time was any indication." Sean said amused making her blush before clearing her throat.

"Sadly you don't have any living relatives in this time but apparently your father had sold everything he owned and invested it and...Wow." Leela said amazed.

"What is it?" Sean asked getting his jacket and gloves on.

"Uh how do I put this? Your probably the richest man in the galaxy right now. Your father invested a lot of money into things that have paid off real nice." Leela said.

"What?" Sean said in disbelief before showing him his account. "Wow." Sean said amazed.

"And it looks like your father planed you a home when you woke up a nice mansion further away from the city. I can take you there if you'd like." Leela suggested.

"At this point all I want is to get the hell out of this place." Sean said as they left.

Later

"Damn." Sean said seeing the place. It was outside the city so no one would be around to bother him. (For a better description look up my account on Deviant art Halo956 and find the picture that has the story tittle)

"Impressive. So everything should be set up soon for you and since clearly you don't need to work I don't need to instal a chip into you for your career." Leela said.

"Huh?" Sean said confused.

"Its how things work in this time. Given your skills and expertise the system finds a job your suited for." Leela said.

"So you like your job?" Sean asked.

"Not really but its the law." Leela said.

"Well you could simply resign and stay here." Sean said making her blink in surprise. "I know I haven't known you long but I don't like seeing someone like you do something you don't like." Sean said making her smile.

"Thats sweet but its not to bad besides there are fun days like today when you knocked Terry out." Leela said making them both laugh.

"Well if you ever change your mind let me know since your welcome here." Sean said making her smile before she left.

"I honestly just might take that offer." Leela said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this isn't long but I wanted to get this part done first before getting to the episodes. Now then like all my stories this will be a harem. So far this is the harem.**

 **Leela**

 **Amy**

 **Colleen**

 **Female Fry**

 **LaBarbara Conrad (Divorced)**

 **Laruen Cahill**

 **21st century woman (Named Rose)**

 **Linda Van Schoonhoven**

 **Dixie**

 **Trixie**

 **Minx**

 **April**

 **Darlene**

 **Candy**

 **Lucy Liu**

 **Michelle Jenkins**

 **Morgan Proctor**

 **Thog**

 **Ornik**

 **Kug**

 **Now then if there are other women you'd like me to add and they cant be robots please let me know. Read and Review.** **Also a lot of hot parts will happen in later chapters. See ya.**


	2. Having a job for fun

Chapter 2 Having a job for fun

Sean was relaxing in his backyard in his incredible mansion. It's been a month since he woke up in this time line.

Leela had stopped by a few times just to hang out and to have someone to talk to. Both had in a sorts been getting more attracted to each other romantically.

"Sean are you home?" Leela called out from the front making him sit up.

"Back here." Sean said and she walked into the backyard in black pans and a white tank top. However she was not alone. With her was a woman with orange hair dressed in a white shirt that stops just below her belly and a grey skirt and also a grey color robot.

"Wow look at this place." The woman said.

"Wheres the bar?" The Robot asked.

"Over there." Sean said pointing to his left.

"Thanks." The Robot said.

"So whats up and who are these two?" Sean asked placing his arms behind his head.

"Well to put it simply this is Freya." Leela said introducing the woman who smiled at him and waved.

"Hi." Freya said shyly. (Female version of Fry please do look her up from the episode Neutopia)

"Hello." Sean said making her blush.

"And thats Bender." Leela said pointing to the Robot.

"I love this place. Meat bag has all the best drinks here." Bender said drinking to his hearts content.

"I'm going to go on a limb here and guess you quit your job and found a new one." Sean said.

"Well yes and I was wondering if me and Freya could stay here since my old place was to expensive." Leela said.

"I already told you that you could stay here if you wanted so sure I don't mind." Sean said since it got a little lonely here by himself.

"Wow how can you afford this place?" Freya asked.

"My Dad invested a lot of money while I was on Ice and well I have so much money to spend that its laughable." Sean said chuckling. "So where are you working now?" Sean asked.

"Well Freya has a great nephew who's hired us as delivery men." Leela said.

"Oh really I don't suppose he'd be interested in hiring another. Truthfully I'm a little bored being here all the time." Sean said making her smile.

"Well I don't see why not." Leela said.

Later

"Welcome to the company Sean Ashburn Kruger." A man named Hermes said shaking his hand.

"Thanks so when can we get started?" Sean asked.

"Actually there is a delivery today to the moon. I just need to fill out some forms before you all can go. Leela will be captain so you'll be taking orders from her." Hermes said walking away.

"I hope you don't plan on abusing that power you've got." Sean said playfully making her smirk.

"Maybe I might." Leela said.

Sean had been introduced to most of the crew. He ended up talking to a woman named Amy who like him was extremely rich and was an engineering student intern from Mars. She like Leela and Freya was beautiful.

"Ok now everything is in order." Hermes said.

"So where are we even going anyway?" Sean asked.

"To the moon." Professor Farnsworth said.

"The Moon?" Freya said excited.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be ordinary from our time?" Sean asked Leela.

"That depends did you have amusement parks on the moon in the 20th century?" Leela asked.

"No." Sean said blankly.

"Then theres your answer." Leela said grinning.

"Very funny. Who builds an amusement park on the moon?" Sean asked.

Later

Sean Leela Freya Bender and Amy arrived at the moon to drop off a crate. Thankfully Sean managed to stop Amy from dropping the ships keys in the crate otherwise it would have been a nightmare to get them back.

"This is all so lame." Sean said.

"Whats wrong about it?" Leela asked.

"I don't know. Back in my time this stuff would just seems ridicules and I guess even now seeing it in person still does." Sean said.

"How about we go on some rides for a while before heading back?" Leela said.

"Better that then staying home alone all day." Sean said.

Sean went with Amy on some arcade games while Freya Bender and Leela went on some ride outside the dome.

"So whats the deal with you and Leela?" Amy asked.

"Well I guess you could say that we've grown attached to each other. You know what sucks. She's not the only woman I feel attracted to but..." Sean tried to say.

"So you could always have more then one girl." Amy said.

"Wait what?" Sean asked in surprise.

"Yeah Harems have been around for 600 years after another species of aliens arrived and helped changed the laws in the country." Amy said.

"Wow now I'm really happy about being frozen." Sean said making her giggle.

"By the way why did you dad freeze you? No offense but what parent has his son frozen for a thousand years? I mean I get that he made you really rich but it just seems odd." Amy said.

"Truthfully I think its because he wanted a good life for me. I had a lot of money back then but you know...I never really felt happy back then. He probably felt that my time wasn't enough for me so he did what he did. And truthfully I'm grateful since I wouldn't have met Leela if he didn't or Freya or you for that matter." Sean said making her blush and smile at him before he put his arm around her shoulders.

His future phone just rang.

"Hello?" Sean said.

"Uh Sean could you and Amy get the ship to come pick us up?" Leela asked.

"Pick you up? Where are you guys?" Sean asked.

"Freya acted like an idiot and got us stranded outside the dome just to see this stupid lander from the 20th century." Leela said annoyed.

"Hey!" Freya said.

"Oh boy. We'll be right there." Sean said hanging up.

"Whats a lander?" Amy asked.

"Its how we first got on the moon in the 20th century." Sean said.

Later

"Of all the idiotic ideas you have ever given why would you do that?" Leela scolded Freya who pouted.

"Easy Leela. Look the lander meant something for us back in our time. It was the first time anyone ever stepped on the moon. It was the first time humanity achieved the impossible." Sean said.

"Really?" Leela asked.

"Yes why else do you think I wanted to go there. All your future crap about the moon was garbage none of that happened." Freya said annoyed.

"Easy Freya." Sean said rubbing her shoulders making her blush from contact but smiled at him. "Look its a piece of history to her. I'm sure you can understand that." Sean said.

"Well I guess I can but Freya try to listen to me from now on I'm trying to keep you alive ok." Leela said making her nod and smile.

"Ok." Freya said before walking away.

"So how was the park with Amy?" Leela asked.

"Oh it was ok. By the way she told me people can have harems is that true?" Sean asked.

"Of course it is. Why you didn't have them in your time either?" Leela asked.

"Nope they weren't allowed in the US." Sean said.

"Wait are there other girls your attracted to?" Leela asked slightly annoyed.

"Look." Sean said holding her close making her blush but smiled from the contact. "When I first met you I knew how I felt right away. Seeing Freya and Amy I felt the same. If you don't want me loving other girls I understand." Sean said making her smile before pulling him into a kiss which he returned.

"I'll admit I'm not very fond of sharing but I can see Freya feels the same was as I do about you along with Amy and I know the list will keep piling up. So heres the deal if there another girl you think your attracted to I get to review her." Leela said making him chuckle.

"Deal." Sean said wrapping his arm around her making her smile as they walked back into the building.

"Well at least you didn't make yourselves look like idiots on the first day like my last crew." The Professor said.

"How did they do that?" Sean asked with his feet on the table.

"Oh the last captain ended up drunk and tried to force himself on the person who ordered from us." Professor said making the others chuckle.

"Now then I suggest you all go home and enjoy the rest of the week off." Hermes said.

"Hey Sean mind if I stay at your place for a few days?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure." Sean said.

Later

"Wow!" Amy said walking in the backyard.

"Well at least you wont be so lonely here anymore." Leela said.

"True and I can tell this place is going to have more occupants over time." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Alright so now Sean's got three girls already. Now then I put up a poll to ask if you all want me to make this a crossover harem. Considering its the year 3000 anything is possible. Anyway an update on the harem**.

 **Leela**

 **Amy**

 **Colleen**

 **Female Fry**

 **LaBarbara Conrad (Divorced)**

 **Laruen Cahill**

 **21st century woman (Named Rose)**

 **Linda Van Schoonhoven**

 **Dixie**

 **Trixie**

 **Minx**

 **April**

 **Darlene**

 **Candy**

 **Lucy Liu**

 **Michelle Jenkins**

 **Morgan Proctor**

 **Thog**

 **Ornik**

 **Kug**

 **Mildred**

 **Njord**

 **So Read Review and Vote. See ya. Oh and next chapter will involve a lemon between Sean and Leela.**


	3. Love's Labour's lost in Space

Chapter 3 Love's Labour's lost in Space

Leela moaned as she woke up from her bed before sitting up reveling her naked body and saw Sean right next to her making her smile before kissing him making him open his eyes.

"Hello beautiful." Sean said making her giggle before he pulled her down into another kiss which started to heat up before Leela was forced on her back with him on top.

"Care for a repeat like last night?" Leela asked seductively.

"Do you really need to ask?" Sean asked before thrusting into her making her moan before she tackled him so he was on his back while she was on top of him thrusting downwards making her breasts bounce with each thrust.

Sean grinned before placing his hands on her breasts playing with them making her moan some more before she leaned down and kissed him making her moan more as their tongues fought for dominance.

Leela continued to thrust down on him loving his large cock moved into her sex feeling it crash against her womb. She gasped when his hands spanked her ass making her grin at him.

"Do I deserve some punishment?" Leela asked before he spanked her again making her moan before squealing as he flipped her over and she was on her hands and knees facing the beds backboard before she placed her hands on the top to steady herself as he thrusted into her from behind making her ass slap against his waist making her sigh in bliss before he kissed her neck making her moan.

Sean spanked her ass some more making her white butt turn red from all the hand marks on her cheeks. Leela grinned before turning around and pulled him into another kiss.

"Oh god!" Leela gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching before she yelped as she was she was pulled up and her legs where touching her shoulders as he fucked her in the air. "Mmm Yes please inside me!" Leela said before she let out a scream as she came hard while moaning in bliss as she felt his seed inside her womb.

"How was that?" Sean asked kissing her as he sat her down.

"Mmm Fantastic. Are you sure last night was your first time? That was even better then last night." Leela asked.

"Some people have better skills on their first attempts then others." Sean said making her grin before kissing him.

"And thats one skill you are best at." Leela said making him smirk.

They soon got out of bed with him in a pair of boxers while Leela was in her bra and panties before seeing Freya naked making some food for herself.

"Freya what are you doing?" Leela asked not annoyed just curious as to why she was naked.

"What I like being naked." Freya said not minding her nudeness. "I walked around my parents house in the nude they didn't mind...Well my brother Yancey sure seemed bothered and made me get dressed most of the time." Freya said making them roll their eyes at her uncaring nudity.

"Morning." Amy said walking down the stairs in a robe before seeing Freya naked. "Not even going to ask. Then again people are allowed to walk around anywhere naked all the time." Amy said.

"Really?" Freya asked.

"Don't even think about it. I would rather be the only guy seeing you like this." Sean said making her blush and poked her fingers in shyness.

"Really?" Freya said stuttering. "Uh I...Ok." Freya said shyly making Leela and Amy grin at each other.

Later

The Planet Express crew minus Hermes and the Professor were at a club with people having rings around them.

"Whats with the rings?" Sean asked.

"No one wears them anymore those things are stupid." Amy said.

"Then why wear them? You know what never mind." Sean said not caring. "So why are we here?" Sean asked.

"Oh Leela wants to see if theres anyone interested in you." Amy said grinning making him chuckle.

"Oh boy." Sean said.

"Hey check out that girl." One of the dancers said pointing to Freya who was dancing naked though it was clear she was drunk.

"Oh come on." Sean said though he was slightly amused just before Freya was knocked out from to many drinks.

"Don't worry I got her." Amy said picking her up.

"Here." Sean said placing his jacket over her naked body.

"See you guys back at home." Amy said getting a taxi.

"Girl couldn't hold her liquor." Bender said.

"So she was drunk because of you?" Sean asked.

"Eh I did try to keep her from taking her clothes off but she was persistent and violent." Bender said shrugging.

"Well next time she does that let me know so I can stop her." Sean said.

"Sure whatever." Bender said.

"Hey Sean." Leela said with a woman with her she had brown hair and black eyes dressed in revealing clothing. "I'd like you to meet Rose she's from the 21st century." Leela said.

"Hi." Rose said blushing from his handsome face.

"Hello." Sean said kissing her hand making her giggle.

"So listen she's having some issues in her home so I offered her a place to stay with us is that ok?" Leela asked knowing she would be part of the harem in the morning.

"Sure lets go." Sean said as they got back to their car and drove home.

"Wow its a nice place." Rose said before they walked inside and found a rather erotic sight. Amy and Freya were in the 69 position but were out cold. "Wow thats hot. Wait is this a pimp house?" Rose asked accusingly.

"More like a harem house for him." Leela said nervously.

"Cool." Rose said liking the idea and pulled Sean into a kiss.

"Well that was easy." Leela said surprised but still liked the results.

Next morning

"Ow my head." Freya said before seeing she and Amy were on the couch naked. "Nice." Freya said before pinching her ass making Amy yelp as she woke up.

"Well your really skilled with your tongue when your drunk thats for sure." Amy said smiling.

"Wait how drunk was I?" Freya asked.

"You stripped naked in the club last night." Amy said plainly.

"Oh no. I promised I wouldn't do that." Freya said embarrassed.

"Well Sean wasn't angry. Besides he cant really stay mad at any of us at all." Amy said.

"Obviously." Sean said coming down in his boxers before kissing Freya's forehead making her blush and smile at hime.

Later

The Crew was ordered to save a few animals from a dying planet due to the fact that its fuel source Dark Matter was cleaned out. However though in the process A man named Zapp Brannigan.

"This guy is an idiot." Sean said to Freya and Bender.

"Well the universe is full of them so get used to it." Bender said.

"Wonder what he's talking about with Leela?" Freya asked before they heard Zapp scream in pain as Leela walked out of his room seeing him in a robe holding his balls.

"We're leaving now!" Leela yelled completely infuriated by the fact that Zapp tried to get her to sleep with him.

"Fine by me." Sean said.

"Leela you cant leave me we're meant for each other." Zapp said.

"And as I told you I'm happily taken by a real man who isn't just interested in sleeping with me." Leela said pulling Sean into a kiss before they walked away.

"See ya dumbass." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Ok remember we need one of each so they can mate." Leela said as they landed.

"So what exactly happened between you and Zapp?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"Asshole tried to get me to sleep with him. I told him a hundred times I was taken with you but he just wouldn't listen. Besides he's an idiot like the dumbest man child of the universe." Leela said making him chuckle before kissing her making her smile at him.

Soon the crew had all the animals they needed. (Not getting Nibbler since he would ruin a lot of things)

Later

"So what was it like meeting the famous Zapp Brannigan?" Amy asked Leela.

"A royal pain in the ass and not in the good way. He's all bark and no bite and a huge man whore who only cares about sex." Leela said.

"Ouch. So anything interesting happen while saving the animals?" Amy asked.

"If you call Freya sleep walking while naked interesting sure." Leela said making them both burst out laughing.

 **Authors Note: Again sorry for the short chapter but I hate anything to do with Zapp. Anyway next chapter involves the episode my three suns and same plot with female Fry being an empress. Also the poll for the crossover harem is up. I was surprised that some of you lot didn't want the crossover harem. I thought hot women like StarFire Ahsoka and Aayla would have** **really spiced things up in the story. Anyway Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	4. The Empress of three suns

Chapter 4 The Empress of three suns

"Oh man this sucks." Bender said as he sat on the new couch in the break room. Hell Sean had invested a lot of money into rebuilding the place since working here.

"Whats up?" Sean asked sitting down next to him.

"Hermes wont let me get paid unless I actually do something here." Bender said turning on the Tv to his cooking show.

"Why not just by a cook since you like these shows?" Sean asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know I'm not that good at it." Bender said rubbing his chin...If he had one that is.

"Lucky for you I know how to." Sean said.

"So what you'll teach me?" Bender asked.

"Sure why not." Sean said.

Later

"Little Neptune?" Sean said amused.

"Yup. Every Chex knows this is the place to get exotic gourmet ingredients." Bender said as they traveled down to their destination.

As they were walked Freya started talking to some shady person trying to sell her organs which being the person she was started getting interested.

"Z Ray? Thats not X Ray." Freya said.

"Z is just as good if not better." The man said before Sean and Leela pulled her away.

"Freya what the hell?" Sean asked.

"What don't tell me your not interested in a Z Ray?" Freya asked being the sexy beautiful idiot she was making them sigh.

"Freya theres no such thing he just wants to scam you." Leela said.

"But..." Freya tried to say.

"Honey just drop it." Sean said making her pout. They entered the shop and saw all kinds of meat.

"Wow you guys have every meat except human." Freya said.

"What you want human?" The cashier said.

"No." Sean and Leela said.

"Whats this?" Leela asked pointing to some powder.

"Thats a special spice makes woman completely obedient to any suggestion." The Cashier said making Leela grin.

"I'll take 20 pounds." Leela said making Sean smirk.

"Oy." Sean said before looking around and saw someone missing. "Little fucking bimbo." Sean said annoyed.

"Oh don't tell me." Bender said.

"Now that you mention it I do have trouble breathing underwater. I'll take the gills." Freya said to the same person selling organs.

"Yes, gills. Then you don't need lungs anymore." The man said.

"I guess not." Freya said.

"Lie down on table. Take lungs now gills come in next week." The man said making her do just that before Sean grabbed him by the head lifting up and he gulped in fear seeing his deadly glare.

"Buzz the fuck off or die." Sean said.

"Yes sir!" The man said running away in fear.

"Freya I swear to fucking god." Sean said annoyed.

"What who doesn't want to breathe underwater?" Freya asked.

"And how are you supposed to breathe in fresh air without your lungs." Sean asked making her blink before pouting. "Do you not think ahead like at all?" Sean asked.

"Sorry." Freya said annoyed.

Later

"Freya what the hell were you thinking back there?" Leela asked.

"Oh come on ever since I got here all you've both been doing is telling me what to do. I'm capable of making my own decisions." Freya said.

"Clearly your not or you would have been killed." Sean said.

"Good news everyone." Professor said.

"Uh Oh I don't like the sound of that." Bender said.

"You'll be making a delivery to the planet Trisol." Professor said.

"Here it comes." Bender said.

"A mysterious world in the darkest depths of the forbidden zone." Professor said.

"Thank you and good night." Bender said drinking making Sean chuckle.

"Whats makes it so forbidden?" Sean asked.

"Oh its just a name kinda like your eras forbidden piracy videos thats legal today since it was pointless when everyone does it anyway." Professor said. (Thats true)

"Whatever lets get going." Sean said.

Later

"Wow Bender this looks really good." Leela said seeing the food placed out for the crew which consisted of Leela Amy Rose Zoidberg Freya Sean and Bender.

"Thanks Sean helped me out with a few pointers." Bender said.

"Do what I can with what I got." Sean said.

Soon they landed on the planet.

"Alright Freya your up and for the love of god just drop off the package and come back." Sean said.

"Geez, Will you all lay off? I was delivering things before you were born." Freya said.

"Freya were both from the same time." Sean said.

"Oh right well just leave me alone I handle this by myself." Freya said walking away not noticing she forgot something.

"Three two one." Sean said as she came back and got the package he was holding making him smirk. "You were saying?" Sean said making her pout.

And sure enough

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sean asked Freya in complete annoyed disbelief. "You drank a bottle of strange blue liquid that was actually an emperor and now your the Empress. Do you not think ahead of your actions?" Sean asked annoyed.

"No since otherwise I wouldn't be in this position I am now." Freya said once again in the nude due to heat of the planet.

"Ok thats it. Freya as your captain I order you back to the ship." Leela said.

"Hmm how about no." Freya said.

"Ugh." Sean said.

Later

"Does anyone think its odd that a shiftless 23 year old delivery girl could drop out of the sky, kill the emperor and be rewarded instead of punished?" Leela asked the others including Freya who was still naked.

"Oh come on Leela these guys seem really mild mannered." Amy said.

"They are mild in fact your soaking in one right now." Zoidberg said pointing to her hand in a cup of water making her pull back as one of the water people came out.

"You touched me in ways I've never been touched before." The alien said.

"Ew." Sean said.

Later

"What are we doing here?" Freya asked Sean.

"Trying to get you to see that your going to get yourself killed. Look at all these past rulers. Each and every single one of them only lasted a week before being killed by the next emperor and your next." Sean said pointing to her picture still naked and the black picture of her killer and the killer of her killer.

"Well at least my killer will get whats coming to him." Freya said brushing it off.

"Don't you see your going to get killed! Some of these guys never even got past their coronation and if you fuck up the speech tonight you'll be killed on the spot!" Sean yelled.

"Don't worry I was going to brush up on that later.

"Do you ever not think ahead of what your actions will bring?" Sean asked.

"Hell no or I wouldn't be in this awesome position." Freya said.

"Ugh I give up. You're going to get yourself killed and this time I wont be able to save your ass." Sean said making her angry.

"Who asked you to? I told you and Leela a hundred times I can look out for myself. Now why don't you just look after someone who actually does need saving." Freya said.

"THATS IT! We're through!" Sean yelled making her eyes widen as he stomped off.

"Sean wait!" Freya said before he was out of sight. "Oh man what did I do?" Freya asked herself before one of the pictures had a mouth move a straw to her neck and made slurping sounds making her look back and glare at the culprit making him or her run away from behind the wall.

Later

"Freya are you ok?" Leela asked her friend.

"No...Sean just dumped me." Freya said.

"What why?" Leela asked surprised.

"I went off and ran my big mouth at him. He was just trying to look after me and I pushed him away being a bitch." Freya said before she wiped her eyes and did her speech just as the three suns went down and the people started glowing.

"Check out the glowing freaks. Its beautiful." Bender said before looking down and saw something. "Hey Freya whats that?" Bender asked seeing her stomach glowing showing the Emperor was still alive shocking the people.

"Emperor Bont! He's still alive!" The Priest yelled in shock.

"Of course I'm alive! Now cut this Tramp open and drain me out!" The Emperor said as the guards closed in on Freya.

"My tummy hurts." Freya said in fear.

"RUN!" Leela yelled as they ran to the palace.

"Up here!" Bont yelled.

"Shut it!" Amy yelled at him before they shut the door.

"Let us in! Freya must die so Bont may live." The Priest said.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Freya asked.

"We've got to get the Emperor out of your body." Amy said.

"How about crying?" Rose asked.

"I can work with that." Freya said.

"That or bone crushing." Bont said before they glared at him. "What?" Bont asked confused.

Freya was unable to cry despite being dumped because of her attitude to her ex.

"Lets face is were in hot butter maybe we should call Sean from the Ship." Zoidberg said.

"Forget it he's never going to help me." Freya said.

"Worth a shot." Bender said.

Sean was on the ship punching a punching bag before the phone rang.

"Collect call from." The Phone said before.

"I'm not giving my name to a machine." Bender said making Sean chuckle.

"Put him through." Sean said as Benders picture came through.

"Freya is in trouble and she needs help. I don't know what happened between you two but this is serious since the Emperor she drank is still alive in her and now these freaks want to cut her open." Bender said. "By the way what is it you like the most about me?" Bender said getting off topic making him roll his eyes.

Bender soon came back to the others.

"Is he coming?" Freya asked.

"I don't know but he said he likes my in your face attitude." Bender said.

"Which is basically how I feel about this whole situation." Sean said coming through the window with some kind of pump tube.

"You came back?" Freya said surprised.

"Look I'm pissed at you but not so much that I want to see you killed. Now hold her still." Sean said making the others do just that.

"Wait what are you doing?" Freya asked fearful.

"Sorry honey this is going to hurt like shit." Sean said sticking the pump tube down her throat making her let out gargled sounds as it reached her stomach before the Emperor came out through the tube before becoming whole again just as Sean pulled back and Freya let out gasps to get her breathing under control.

"My thanks young man." Bont said.

"No problem. I guess we better be leaving now." Sean said slugging Freya over his shoulder so she wouldn't move.

Later

Freya sat on Sean's chest as she rested from her rather unusual situation.

"So I take it you two are back together again?" Leela asked sitting next to him.

"When I said that I really didn't mean it I was just so pissed that she wouldn't listen to reason. However I am going to set up some ground rules for her from now on since if she wants to keep this relationship she needs to obey the rules." Sean said kissing her forehead making Freya moan in her sleep.

"So whats going to happen when we get back?" Rose asked.

"Oh thats simple." Sean said grinning.

Later

"WHAT!" Freya asked as she while clothed had to stay that way with a device planted on her neck that prevents her from taking off her clothes in public. The only time she could ever be allowed to take them off was when she was in the bathroom for a shower her room for private reasons or in the pool in the mansion.

"Sorry honey but this is your punishment for a month." Sean said.

"Oh come on I said I was sorry." Freya said.

"Do you want to keep our relationship?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Freya said.

"Then accept the first part of your punishment." Sean said making Leela Amy and Rose giggle.

"First part?" Freya said depressed that there was more.

"Yup and this is my idea. The others have made their own." Sean said.

"From now on you'll have to work twice as hard for a month at work till that thing is taken off." Leela said giving her punishment to Freya who groaned.

"You do whatever I tell you while in the house without question and none of it fun." Amy said making Freya groan again.

"Hmm. You'll have to clean up the rooms for just as long." Rose said making Freya let out a long annoyed groan making them all laugh.

"Please tell me thats all?" Freya asked not being able to take anymore.

"Oh one more. No sex for you for the same amount of time." Sean said making Freya fall to her knees and cried. "Just kidding." Sean said making her let out a sigh of relief. "Not." Sean said making her resume crying.

Later

"This sucks." Freya said cleaning the living room.

"Well at least it proves how much you love him if your willing to do all this." Leela said relaxing on the couch in only her bra and panties.

"I swear I'm going to get you all back for this other then him." Freya said annoyed making Leela giggle.

"Love to see you try." Leela said watching the Tv.

 **Authors Note: Double update** **within one whole day. Now next chapter and this was suggested by one of my very loyal fans. The titanic with Hermes Ex Wife coming along and gets involved with Sean in a hot lemon scene in the shower. Also a second Poll will be made after the current one gets 50 voters or more. This one will contain girls from Naruto Fairy Tail One Piece Sekirei and others. See ya. Read Review and Vote.**


	5. Titanic

Chapter 5 Titanic

Amy moaned as she was given a back rub by a professional massage robot. She was in the basement area of the mansion that had everything you could ever want in life.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sean asked sitting down in a chair before pressing a button on the recliner and the big Tv turned on.

"Oh yeah definitely." Amy said moaning some more as the Robot managed to get her sweet spots making her shudder from feeling the stress leave her body.

It's been a month and Freya's punishment was over and right now was with Leela and Rose shopping for some clothes to bring for the cruise called the Titanic.

Zapp Woud have been the one to be piloting the ship had Sean not managed to find Kif and put some back bone into him making him more independent and less nervous and was getting a better reputation then Zapp ever could something that made him nervous.

Amy gasped as one specific knot in her back was untangled making her let out a blissful moan before the Robot was done and walked away.

"So listen my parents are going to be going on this cruse with us so I'm hoping maybe you can get them to lay off about me dating since we've been dating for a month and a half." Amy said before getting up not bothering to cover up her naked body and sat next to him before he placed his arm around her.

"I get the feeling your not telling me something else they want." Sean said making her sigh.

"Yeah believe it or not but they want me to have kids and I'm only 23 years old." Amy said making him smirk before placing her on his lap making her giggle feeling a certain part pressing against her sex.

"Care to start?" Sean asked in her ear while licking it making her shiver.

"NO!" Amy yelled before covering her mouth thinking it came out wrong. "I mean...I just...I..." Amy tried to say before he burst out laughing.

"I'm just messing with you Amy." Sean said making her sigh in relief that he wasn't offended.

"I really do want to have kids I really do I just you know maybe after a few more years and I don't know...A wedding ring." Amy said shyly before smiling as he kissed her ring finger.

"I can give you all that in time when your ready. And who knows maybe along the road we'll have one by a happy accident and you'll consider it a gift." Sean said making her smile as she laid her head on his chest.

Later

"Wow." Leela and the girls said looking at the future version of the Titanic with Kif as its captain while Zapp tried to get on board but was detained making him growl in anger as he tried to get to Leela and growled in anger seeing Sean kiss her.

"Hey Kif." Sean said approaching his new friend who smiled at his friends.

"Sean nice to see you all again." Kif said.

"Your a traitor Kif!" Zapp yelled from below.

"Hold that thought. GET THE IDIOT AWAY FROM THE SHIP BEFORE HE INFECTS IT WITH HIS WORTHLESS FILTH!" Kif yelled as the soldiers down below took Zapp away.

"Wow you've gotten some real back bone since the last time we saw you." Leela said impressed making him smile and take a bow.

"Thank you very much." Kif said slightly dramatic making them all laugh. "Now I do hope you all enjoy the cruise." Kif said.

"At least your in charge and not dumbass. He probably would have made history repeat itself like the original Titanic." Sean said.

"Original?" Leela asked.

"I'll explain later." Sean said.

Once they got acquainted to their rooms they relaxed for a while.

"And to think I would have had to pay for you all on the Fiesta Deck if Sean hadn't paid for your first class rooms." Professor said.

"So who's up for gambling?" Bender asked.

"I promised I would spend time with my parents and they'll be there so I'm up for it." Amy said.

"Sure I'm in." Leela said.

Later

Sean has been introduced to Amy's parents who were looking forward to seeing them have some grandchildren for them in the future.

"Wow you weren't kidding about them wanting grand kids." Sean said making her giggle before they came up to the bar where they saw Bender flirting with a robot woman of high class. "Oh lord." Sean said amused.

Soon the crew was out on the deck for the Limbo challenge. Sean had managed to convince Hermes to do it saying to live a little. As he Limboed he also got into a nice chat with his Ex Wife LaBarbara. She was a tall woman with dark skin black eyes long brown hair in braids. Had Large C Cup sized breasts and a bubble ass that could shake.

"So tell me why work for the company if your rich?" LaBarbara asked in curiosity.

"You get bored when your in a large house all the time plus its entertaining." Sean said as Professor hit the limbo stick. "Especially when dumb shit like that happens." Sean said making her giggle.

"I suppose it would get boring if you just stayed at home all the time." LaBarbara said before Leela went next.

"Hey Sean could you lend me some money. I'm trying to impress the countess." Bender said.

"I don't think she cares if your rich or not really." Sean said.

"How can you tell? She's a robot like me." Bender said.

"Call a gut feeling. Just be honest with her." Sean said.

"Well if you say so." Bender said.

And sure enough

"You were right! She doesn't care about me being rich or poor." Bender said laughing.

"Told ya." Sean said.

"Oh crude." Leela said as Zapp tried to call her on her phone.

"Give me that I've got an idea." Sean said taking her phone and did some wiring. "Before I got frozen one of my old buddies showed me a little trick about phones that can blow up the phone someone is calling you from." Sean said. (Not true but whatever)

And just like he said Zapp using his phone having it close to his face using screen time had it explode in his face knocking his ass out when he fell backwards.

Leela and the others burst out laughing when they saw the results using the same screen.

"Impressive. Who taught you how to do that?" Professor asked.

"One of my old buddies from Russia." Sean said leaning back.

Later

Sean was in the shower getting off all the sweat he worked up having fun with his friends when a pair of breasts pressed against his back making him turn around and was surprised when he saw LaBarbara in the nude smirking at him. Another thing would be between them was that he was an inch taller then her.

"Whoa so what brought this on?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"The girls told me you were a real ladies man. Since Hermes and I are no longer married I decided to test my luck with you." LaBarbara said before she pulled him into a kiss. Sean gained at her before she squealed as he forced her against the wall. "Playing rough now are we?" LaBarbara said seductively.

"Something tells me you like it that way." Sean said before thrusting into her making her moan before she thrusted back into him wanting to meet his thrusts at the same time. LaBarbara moaned in bliss as she felt her ass jiggle with each smack of the waist before gasping as he placed his hands on her breasts playing with her tits by squeezing them and pinching them.

"No wonder the girls looked so amazed." LaBarbara said amazed by good this felt before she gasped as he changed position holding her down like a jackhammer ramming down on her. "Oh my." LaBarbara said in bliss feeling the blood rushing to her head making her light headed and enjoyed the extra force from his thrusts down on her.

Sean grunted before he started thrusting into her faster making her eyes widen and rolled into the back of her head before she felt her orgasm approaching along with his feeling his large cock twitching inside of her before she let out a soundless gasp as they both came together and she whimpered feeling his seed in her womb making her moan before he pulled her up making her wrap her arms and legs around his waist before kissing him.

"Mmm I can see why the girls never seem disappointed." LaBarbara said making him chuckle before kissing her again.

Days later

"Wow that was a real good vacation." Amy said falling down on the couch. LaBarbara was packing her things to move in with them.

"So listen I've been thinking of a few ways to bring some more business into the company." Sean said sitting down on his recliner.

"Oh like how?" Leela asked.

"Simple buy building and buying businesses of my own. This way the company gets more income and Hermes wont have to cut back anyone's salary." Sean said. (This idea was made possible by Fangirl who made me think go this)

"Like what exactly?" Freya asked.

"Casinos bars night clubs." Sean said.

"Do Strip clubs count?" Rose asked.

"You want to strip naked for some guys?" Leela asked.

"Well not exactly. I was thinking of a girls only kind of strip club." Rose said.

"Do those even exist?" Sean asked.

"I think so. A friend of mine said she worked at one to pay for college." Rose said making them laugh.

"Well how about it?" Sean asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure but I think I could come to like the idea plus it might help us get some new members." Leela said making him chuckle.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. Been busy with applying for a job at the hospital. Anyway a second poll is up for the crossover harem. It wont go down till I have at least 50 or more votes in. Pick 50 of the hundred you want in the harem. Also heres the Harem for Futurama and the crossover.**

 **Leela**

 **Amy**

 **Colleen**

 **Female Fry**

 **LaBarbara Conrad (Divorced)**

 **Laruen Cahill**

 **21st century woman (Named Rose)**

 **Linda Van Schoonhoven**

 **Dixie**

 **Trixie**

 **Minx**

 **April**

 **Darlene**

 **Candy**

 **Lucy Liu**

 **Michelle Jenkins**

 **Morgan Proctor**

 **Thog**

 **Ornik**

 **Kug**

 **Mildred**

 **Njord**

 **and heres the crossover harem**

 **Aayla Secura from Star wars**

 **Drew Saturday from Secret Saturdays**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Mira from Star Wars**

 **Zatanna from Young Justice**

 **Black Widow from Marvel**

 **Aurra from Star Wars**

 **Mission from Star Wars**

 **Anck-Su-Namun from the Mummy**

 **Black Canary from Dc**

 **Eve from Boa vs Python**

 **Katma Tui from Dc**

 **Artemis from Young Justice**

 **Adi Gallia from Star wars**

 **Jazz from Danny Phantom**

 **Vanessa from phineas and ferb**

 **Chel from the Road to El Dorado**

 **Padme from Star wars**

 **Riyo from Star wars**

 **April from TMNT 1987**

 **Citra from Far Cry 3**

 **She Hulk from Marvel**

 **Miss Martian from Young justice**

 **Aresia from DC**

 **Luminara from Star Wars**

 **Raven from Dc**

 **LiveWire from Superman the animated series**

 **Fright wig from Ben 10**

 **Mercedes from Viper GTS**

 **Helen Parr from the Incredibles**

 **BlackFire from Dc**

 **Yoko from Gurren Lagann**

 **Roulette from Dc**

 **SuperGirl from Dc**

 **Ahsoka from Star Wars**

 **Star Girl from Dc**

 **Sabine from Star Wars**

 **Galatea from Justice League unlimited**

 **Maxima from Dc**

 **Ice from Dc**

 **Charm Caster from Ben 10**

 **Poison Ivy from Dc**

 **Paulina from Danny Phantom**

 **Lila Test from Johnny Test**

 **Bariss from Star Wars**

 **Linda from phineas and ferb**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

 **Tubbence Terror from Young Justice**

 **Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **Red Monika**

 **Mary Test from Johnny Test**

 **Candice from phineas and ferb**

 **Female Johnny test from Johnny test**

 **Giganta from Dc**

 **Tracy from GTA 5**

 **Hera from Star Wars**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Madam Hydra from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Huntress from Dc**

 **Fire from Dc**

 **Wonder Woman from Dc**

 **Maris Brood from Star Wars**

 **Hawk Girl from Dc**

 **Tala from Dc**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Enchantress from Avengers from Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Shaak Ti from Star wars**

 **Tsukuri from Dc**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Tula from Young Justice**

 **Talon from Star Wars**

 **Biranna from Star Wars**

 **Oola from Star wars**

 **Julie from Ben 10**

 **Komari Vosa from Star Wars**

 **Ray from Star Wars**

 **Nomi from ShowGirls 1995**

 **Star Saphire from DC**

 **Harley Quinn from Dc**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Atris from Star Wars**

 **Bultar Swan from Star Wars**

 **Leia from Star wars**

 **Susan Test from Johnny Test**

 **Lashina from Dc**

 **Killer Frost from Assault on Arkham**

 **Six from Tripping the Rift**

 **Wasp from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **PowerGirl from DC**

 **Stacy from phineas and ferb**

 **Rebeca from Dead Rising 2**

 **Alexis from Yugioh Gx**

 **Vixen from Dc**

 **StarFire from DC**

 **Dejah Thoris from Princess of Mars**

 **Violet Parr from the Incredibles**

 **Ventress from Star Wars**

 **Penny from ShowGirls 1995**

 **Maria Hill from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Anyway next episode involves the invasion of Earth for the TV series that Freya ended up screwing up. Read Review and Vote. See ya**


	6. Invasion

Chapter 6 Invasion

1999 a few months before Freya was frozen

Freya was delivering a Pizza to Fox Network.

"Pizza Delivery." Freya said walking into the room and looked around. "Wow, so this is a real TV station, Huh?" Freya asked.

"Well, it's a Fox affiliate." The Technician said.

"What are you showing right now?" Freya asked.

"Single female lawyer. It's the season finale. You want to watch babe?" The technician asked hoping to get some private time with her.

"Ah, I don't know. I prefer programs of the genre world's blankiest blank." Freya said.

"She is wearing the worlds shortiest skirt." The Technician said.

"I'm in." Freya said sitting down.

About 10 minutes into the show Freya accidentally spilled her drink on the controls taking Fox off the air.

"Oh my god! You knocked Fox off the air!" The Technician yelled in shock.

"Like anyone on Earth cares." Freya said not knowing her actions would have a bad effect on the future.

1000 years later

Freya and Bender were on the couch while Sean and Hermes walked in.

"Oy what are you two doing on the couch? It's a beautiful day outside." Sean said.

"What it's Labor Day you know the day to relax." Freya said.

"Freya all you do on your free time is watch TV." Sean said.

"It's not all I do." Freya said as Leela Amy Rose and LaBarbara walked in.

"Come on Freya get off the couch." Leela said pulling her off.

"Eh I need to get outside more anyway." Bender said.

Later

"Ah here we are Monument beach." Professor said and surprisingly most of the worlds monuments were here.

"The hell?" Sean said.

"Oh I forgot you didn't know. In the 2,600's New Yorkers elected a super villain governor and he stole most of the worlds monuments." Leela said.

"Now why in the...Never mind honestly the future just gets weirder and weirder." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

"But in a good way right?" Amy said kissing his cheek making him smirk.

"When you girls are involved yes." Sean said.

The group was having fun before a group of alien ships arrived and started blowing up the monuments.

"This ringing any bells?" Sean asked Freya.

"Yeah like independence day." Freya said. (That was everyones first thought when this happened)

"Run!" Leela said as they all drove off.

Getting inside the mansion they looked outside.

"The hell? I thought everyone got along in this time." Sean said.

"Uh not exactly true." Leela said before the President started making his speech while the invaders demanded McNeal which was the name of the president and sat president was a coward saying they would fight back with Zapp leading the charge.

"Oh boy we're screwed." Sean said.

Hours later

And like everything he does Zapp failed to defeat the aliens and only destroyed the Hubble Telescope. So the world decided to give president McNeal to the invaders.

"Something isn't right. I'm heading out." Sean said going to where the invaders landed.

Zapp was dragging McNeal in a bag before knocking on the door of the invaders.

"Here he is come and get him." Zapp said just as Sean arrived and glared at him. "What do you want?" Zapp said.

"Ah shut up." Sean said as Lrrr and Ndnd came out and looked at McNeal.

"You are not McNeal." Lrrr said.

"Huh?" The humans said.

"He is not the one we want." Ndnd said as Lrrr blasted him turning him to dust.

"Ahhh!" Zapp yelled like a girl.

"Give us McNeal." Lrrr said.

"Hold on." Sean said getting their attention. "You said you wanted McNeal but that was McNeal." Sean said.

"Huh? Oh I guess we should have been more specific then. Jenny McNeal from Single Female Lawyer." Lrrr said.

"What?" Sean said surprised before laughing. "Let me get this straight you are talking about a woman who acted in a tv show about a thousand years ago so you come here and invade the Earth?" Sean asked making Lrrr and Ndnd look at each other rather embarrassed.

"You know when you put it like that it does seem pretty stupid. But we really want to see the last episode since it was interrupted for some reason." Lrrr said seeing the whole thing was a little unneeded. Freya seeing all this in the mansion looked a little nervous since the reason the final episode was interrupted was because of her.

"Well I hate to break it to you but the show has been dead for a thousand years. How do you even know about it?" Sean asked.

"What do you mean?" Lrrr asked.

"I mean how do you even know about a show that existed a thousand years ago that came from earth?" Sean asked as the others walked up to them.

"Actually its rather simple really. Their planet is about a thousand light years away so the electromagnetic waves would have just gotten there recently." Professor said.

"Oh. Wait hang on a second. My dad had some kind of Super A.I made to record every show for me for the past thousand years and I'm willing to bet that..." Sean said looking through his selection. "Ah here it is." Sean said sending a copy of the episode to Lrrr's TV.

"Ah thanks. And uh I really do feel sorry about all this seeing now it was a little well overkill." Lrrr said chuckling sheepishly.

"Oh trust me I've seen real overkill this doesn't come close." Sean said.

Later

Now that everything was back to normal the world was back to its usual routines.

"Do you even watch that show?" Leela asked.

"No not really but its a part of history. Anyway I'm just glad things are back to normal. Well mostly considering that monument beach is kinda ruined." Sean said.

"Oh those are easily replaced. Anyway I heard that Zapp was giving a demotion due to his stupid plan and destroying government property instead of the real mother ship so thats a bonus. Plus Kiff has been promoted now instead." Leela said liking the fact that Zapp was humiliated.

"Good." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Back at the Cryogenics building two people woke up and looked outside and widened their eyes.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." A male voice said.

"This is impossible." A female voice said.

"Welcome to the world of...OW!" Terry yelled as the male kicking him in the face and knocked him out.

"Lets get out of here." The Male said.

 **Authors Note:** **Yeah sorry this isn't that long but I'm kinda sick of this episode. Anyway just a heads up. I would like all of you to vote in my poll for the Rider of the League for women going to a private island for some R &R. Pick ten of the women. Also next chapter of this there will be a lemon between Amy and Sean. Next chapter the next president of Earth! NIXON's BACK! And when he does win you'll see he's going to be giving Sean a lot of free reign due to his grand father being an old friend of his.**

 **Heres the list on the Harem**

 **Leela**

 **Amy**

 **Colleen**

 **Female Fry**

 **LaBarbara Conrad (Divorced)**

 **Laruen Cahill**

 **21st century woman (Named Rose)**

 **Linda Van Schoonhoven**

 **Dixie**

 **Trixie**

 **Minx**

 **April**

 **Darlene**

 **Candy**

 **Lucy Liu**

 **Michelle Jenkins**

 **Morgan Proctor**

 **Thog**

 **Ornik**

 **Kug**

 **Mildred**

 **Njord**

 **and the crossover harem**

 **Aayla Secura from Star wars**

 **Drew Saturday from Secret Saturdays**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Mira from Star Wars**

 **Zatanna from Young Justice**

 **Black Widow from Marvel**

 **Aurra from Star Wars**

 **Mission from Star Wars**

 **Anck-Su-Namun from the Mummy**

 **Black Canary from Dc**

 **Eve from Boa vs Python**

 **Katma Tui from Dc**

 **Artemis from Young Justice**

 **Adi Gallia from Star wars**

 **Jazz from Danny Phantom**

 **Vanessa from phineas and ferb**

 **Chel from the Road to El Dorado**

 **Padme from Star wars**

 **Riyo from Star wars**

 **April from TMNT 1987**

 **Citra from Far Cry 3**

 **She Hulk from Marvel**

 **Miss Martian from Young justice**

 **Aresia from DC**

 **Luminara from Star Wars**

 **Raven from Dc**

 **LiveWire from Superman the animated series**

 **Fright wig from Ben 10**

 **Mercedes from Viper GTS**

 **Helen Parr from the Incredibles**

 **BlackFire from Dc**

 **Yoko from Gurren Lagann**

 **Roulette from Dc**

 **SuperGirl from Dc**

 **Ahsoka from Star Wars**

 **Star Girl from Dc**

 **Sabine from Star Wars**

 **Galatea from Justice League unlimited**

 **Maxima from Dc**

 **Ice from Dc**

 **Charm Caster from Ben 10**

 **Poison Ivy from Dc**

 **Paulina from Danny Phantom**

 **Lila Test from Johnny Test**

 **Bariss from Star Wars**

 **Linda from phineas and ferb**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

 **Tubbence Terror from Young Justice**

 **Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **Red Monika**

 **Mary Test from Johnny Test**

 **Candice from phineas and ferb**

 **Female Johnny test from Johnny test**

 **Giganta from Dc**

 **Tracy from GTA 5**

 **Hera from Star Wars**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Madam Hydra from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Huntress from Dc**

 **Fire from Dc**

 **Wonder Woman from Dc**

 **Maris Brood from Star Wars**

 **Hawk Girl from Dc**

 **Tala from Dc**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Enchantress from Avengers from Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Shaak Ti from Star wars**

 **Tsukuri from Dc**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Tula from Young Justice**

 **Talon from Star Wars**

 **Biranna from Star Wars**

 **Oola from Star wars**

 **Julie from Ben 10**

 **Komari Vosa from Star Wars**

 **Ray from Star Wars**

 **Nomi from ShowGirls 1995**

 **Star Saphire from DC**

 **Harley Quinn from Dc**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Atris from Star Wars**

 **Bultar Swan from Star Wars**

 **Leia from Star wars**

 **Susan Test from Johnny Test**

 **Lashina from Dc**

 **Killer Frost from Assault on Arkham**

 **Six from Tripping the Rift**

 **Wasp from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **PowerGirl from DC**

 **Stacy from phineas and ferb**

 **Rebeca from Dead Rising 2**

 **Alexis from Yugioh Gx**

 **Vixen from Dc**

 **StarFire from DC**

 **Dejah Thoris from Princess of Mars**

 **Violet Parr from the Incredibles**

 **Ventress from Star Wars**

 **Penny from ShowGirls 1995**

 **Maria Hill from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Also let me make something clear. Some of you pointed out that Freya's grandmother would be a little** **difficult to put into the harem but heres how I'm putting it. She's not her grandmother entirely she's actually her grandmothers twin sister and Freya got the names mixed up. Her real grandmothers name is Halen while it was reported that Mildred vanished. So I hope that makes real sense.**


	7. New President

Chapter 7 New president

"I am not voting for one of these two dumb clones." Sean said as Leela dragged them all down to register.

"Oh come on whats the harm in this?" Leela asked.

"I didn't vote back then during the 20th century I'm not voting now." Sean said.

"You just don't want someone who's going to end up making Zapp in charge again." Amy said.

"Duh no on does. Hell that idiot almost made me go off and fight against my free will." Bender said still pissed about that since they had to cut off his antenna to prevent that.

"That to. I would rather vote for one of the president heads." Sean said.

"Oh please." Leela said.

"Hey Sean come here." Amy said dragging him away from the crowd and into an empty storage room.

"So what is..." Sean tried to ask before she pulled him into a kiss and shimmied out of her sweat pants showing she was going commando and then threw off her jacket showing she was braless.

"Call this a little fantasy of mine." Amy said before she unzipped his pants and freed his cock and got to her knees. Licking her lips she slowly started to lick the head making Sean groan out holding her head. She moaned around his cock enjoying his rich taste before she put the whole thing in her mouth and gaged a little before fighting her gag reflex and started deep throating him.

'Mmm this feels so good.' Amy thought in bliss before she placed her hands on his balls and played with them.

"Damn Amy." Sean said before he took hold of her head and thrusted into her mouth further making her widen her eyes.

Soon however Sean's cock began to twitch making her eyes widen in excitement before he exploded in her mouth making her moan in bliss as she swallowed his load.

"Mmm delicious." Amy said before standing up and headed for the door completely satisfied.

"Uh aren't you forgetting something?" Sean asked pointing to her discarded cloths.

"Nah I like walking around naked." Amy said walking outside without a care in the world that she was naked.

"I love my life." Sean said in amusement before zipping his pants back up and joined the others.

Later

The planet express crew watched on about the debate when.

"In other local news disaster stuck on Saturn's moon of titan today when a titanium mine collapsed trapping over 1,000 robot workers." Linda said.

"Lord have mercy." Bender said in shock.

"News of the mine's closing sent titanium prices skyrocketing." Morbo said.

"All right! I'm rich!" Bender said in joy forgetting the horrifying news already.

"Huh?" Sean said confused.

"My body's 40 percent Titanium." Bender said.

"How are you going to get the money without getting rid of your body?" Amy asked.

"Watch." Bender said leaving.

Later

Sean and the Professor were playing a game when Bender's head came crashing through the window.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sean asked.

"Nope I sold my body. And I still get all the money." Bender said smugly.

"Dude I can give you twice that amount of money." Sean said making Bender look at him.

"Oh right. Shit. Well I already sold my body so now I can enjoy the rich life. Lets go to the head museum." Bender said.

Soon Sean, Amy, Freya, Leela and Bender headed to the head museum and went into the past president side.

"Ah, US Presidents. Sturdy shelves, good security." Bender said seeing heads of security guards.

"Why the hell would they need security in here?" Sean asked.

"This place has class." Bender said.

"Hey Sugar cookie. Nothing I can do anymore counts as sex anymore." Bill Clinton said.

"Fuck off." Sean said glaring at him making him gulp in slight fear making Nixon burst out laughing.

"I like you son. You remind me of an old friend of mine." Nixon said.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger making friends wherever he goes." Leela said making Nixon widen his eyes before narrowing them dangerously.

"Kruger? As in the grandson of Joesph Kruger who's son was Tomas Kruger!" Nixon asked in what seemed like rage.

"Yeah." Freya said making Nixon growl like a wild animal making the others nervous before he bursted out laughing.

"I knew there was something very familiar about you boy! Joe was my right hand man during my presidency!" Nixon said relaxing the group.

"Oh. Well the only reason I'm in the future is cause my dad froze me. Said he wanted a better future for me." Sean said.

"Ah that sounds just like the boy I know. Always thinking of the future instead of the past and present. You know if I were president again I could let you get away with anything." Nixon said.

"You know I like it here. Whats the price for one of these jars?" Bender asked.

"Why would you need a jar? You don't age." Sean said.

"Cause its cool thats why." Bender said.

"Sorry Bender but we cant allow every Tom, Dick and Harry to move in." George Bush said.

"We let you in didn't we?" Sean asked making the others laugh.

"So what happened to your Body Bender?" George Washington asked.

"I hocked it." Bender said.

"Hocked it? Why would you do that?" George asked.

"Same reason you hocked your teeth." Bender said.

"Ah, booze money." George said.

Later

Sean and Leela were on the couch when Bender and Freya who was completely naked walked in. Bender looked pretty upset.

"Hey whats wrong?" Sean asked.

"We tried to get his body back but someone already bought it." Freya said.

"I can probably guess who." Sean said pointing to the Tv showing Nixon with Bender's body announcing his candidacy for the president of Earth.

"How dare he! Sean you seem to be on his good side cant you take to him and ask for my body back?" Bender begged.

"Let me see what I can do." Sean said.

Later

"Sorry son but I'm not giving this body back...At least not yet. I'll cut you a deal. If you let me keep this body till I win the election I'll give you the robot's body back and in exchange I'll let you and a few of your lovely ladies get away with anything...So long as it doesn't involve the end of the world." Nixon said making Sean smirk.

"Deal." Sean said shaking his hand.

"Sorry but you cant go in there." A female voice said.

"Out of the fucking way!" A male voice said one that Sean recognized making him widen his eyes.

"No way." Sean said before two people busted in.

"Ooooh you two are in so much trouble." Nixon said in annoyance.

"Reznov? Julia?" Sean asked.

"Kruger. About fucking time man. We've been looking for you for weeks man." Reznov said. (Same description for these two as always)

"You know these two?" Nixon asked.

"Old friends of mine. Reznov is from Russia and Julia is from London. How are you guys still alive?" Sean asked.

"Same way as you man. Your old man froze us in those pods. We found out you were alive a week ago and have been looking all over for ya." Reznov said.

"You could have just waited till he was out the door." Nixon said.

"Sorry." Julia said sheepishly while smacking Reznov in the head making him groan in annoyance.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Sean said leading them out.

Next day

"And the votes are in. Nixon has won the election by a landslide." Linda said.

Just then the doorbell rang making Hermes go outside and picked up a large package containing Bender's body.

"YES!" Bender yelled as he slid his head back in. "Ah home sweet home." Bender said in satisfaction.

"Man this is weird." Reznov said.

"Eh you get used to it." Sean said taking a drink from his beer.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Zoidberg asked the new guys.

"Work for the company since we got nothing better to do." Julia said.

"Great more workers." Professor said before Sean bonked him on the head. "Ow." Professor said.

"Don't even think about making them do all the work." Sean said.

"He even tries and he's dead." Julia said making Sean and Reznov laugh.

"Things are getting even better." Leela said.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I finally updated this. I know the lemon is more of a lime since it was short but hey at least its** **something. Anyway next chapter is the Christmas story. Also for those of you who haven't voted in the current poll for the next new story please do so since I've got tons of ideas but want to know which series you want to see first. For instance for Sekirei I have a story plan to make Yukari the main character with all the honest Sekirei her harem minus her real one. Read Review and Vote. See ya and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Naughty fun time

Chapter 8 Naughty fun time

Leela was in the hot tub enjoying a nice nap in the nude before someone else got in.

"Huh?" Leela said before seeing it was Amy nude as her.

"Hello." Amy said before pulling her into a kiss making her moan while holding her close.

"So what brought this on?" Leela asked as she pulled away for air.

"Well everyone else is out so it just leaves the two of us." Amy said kissing her breasts making Leela giggle before she got out and sat on the ledge making Amy grin as she placed her arms around her legs and pulled her close before licking her sex making Leela moan softly while holding her head close.

"Mmm." Leela moaned while playing with her breasts.

Amy grinned before using her free hand to massage her butt making Leela moan some more.

"You really are a slut now aren't you?" Leela said making Amy smirk.

"Hey a girl will do anything for fun. Like this." Amy said driving her tongue in deeper making Leela gasp before moving in bliss as Amy dug her tongue inside her deeply.

Leela not wanting Amy to be alone in the fun suddenly switched the position till they were both in the sixty nine position making Amy smirk as both of them started pleasing each other.

"Mmm Leela." Amy said in bliss as Leela dug her tongue in deeply.

"Hmm. After we both come I want to try something." Leela said before they both gasped feeling their release approaching fast making them both lick each other quickly before both gasped in bliss as they came hard covering the others faces before they both moved around and Leela held Amy close to her breasts while she kissed her forehead.

"Now lets make this more fun." Leela said placing Amy on her lap before pressing a button on the side and a special Strap on came out before Leela placed it on.

"Oooh. Where'd you get that?" Amy said excited.

"Well, having the richest man as your boyfriend does have a lot of benefits. As your about to find out my little slut." Leela said while thrusting the fake dick between her ass cheeks making Amy moan softly.

And quickly Leela thrusted her toy into Amy making her eyes widen as this little toy sent small jolts of electricity into her pleasure spots making her nearly scream out had Leela not shoved her mouth on her left breast making Amy's eyes become half lidded before she started sucking on it like a baby.

"Thats a good little whore. Suck on mommy's tits while I give you a good pounding." Leela said placing her hands on her butt making Amy moan while Leela continued to play with her body.

Amy was moaning on Leela's breast while she fucked her perfectly before Leela pressed a button next to her and surprisingly a large metal tentacle appeared and shoved itself straight into Amy's second hole making her cry out in surprise around her breast.

"Aww. Did that feel good slut? Well, it's only going to get better." Leela said pressing another butting and Amy yelped in surprise when electricity started coursing through her body. "Not enough well lets do more." Leela said increasing the power to max and Amy Let out a loud shriek.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed in bliss before she came hard and passed out on Leela's shoulder making Leela giggle a little.

"Passed out already? Oh well." Leela said pulling Amy into a kiss making her moan even as she recovered from a body shattering orgasm.

"Well you two defiantly had fun." Rose said completely naked before dipping into the hot water and sat down next to Leela before pulling her into a kiss.

"Yeah. But since she's passed out..." Leela trailed off making Rose giggle before placing Amy to the side and Rose took her place bouncing on Leela's fake cock while the two made out. Rose moaned in bliss as she was loving the pleasure she was getting before suddenly someone from behind grabbed her breasts.

"You two don't seriously think I would be out that long now did you?" Amy asked with a smirk before sucking on Rose's neck making her moan before Amy traveled down and started kissing her butt making Rose gasp before moaning as Amy did her work.

Amy giggled as she licked Rose's butt before she placed her breasts on her ass making Rose giggle while Leela sucked on her breasts.

"Oh this feels amazing." Leela said before gasping as Amy went under and started to lick her pussy.

"Oh you have no idea." Rose said before smothering her face with her breasts.

Needless to say this little naughty activity would be going on for some time.

 **Authors Note: A little something to make you guys happy. I know it's short but at least it's** **something. Now For those of you who are familiar with my Foreign warriors story on my second account Dragonlord02 which you can find in my favorite authors section please do me a favor and vote in the current poll for adding Mortal Kombat to it. Also I'm going to shorten the crossover harem for this story for something a little more** **reasonable like say adding six from tripping the rift using her in the Amazon planet episode. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE! Thank you. See ya.**


	9. The Slurm factory

Chapter 9 The Slurm factory

Freya and Bender were on the couch watching Tv as usual when a comerical came on.

"All my circuits will return after this word from Slurm! It's highly addictive." The annoncer said as Slurms McKenzie appeared before two women in bikinis appeared one with dark skin and the other tan skin with blond hair and the first dark. They were in order Dixie and Trixie.

"Look. It's Slurms MCkenzie." Trixie said.

"He's the original party worm." Dixie said. (You know whats funny? In Wiki it says they are probably 60 years old. I call bullshit you know?)

Slurms slid right by them.

"Lets party!" Slurms said as others started partying.

"Look at that worm go. Who says there are no more heroes?" Bender asked as Sean walked in.

"Not with idiots like Zapp around." Sean said.

"Hey, dudes, you could win a chance to party with me, Slurms McKenzie at the slurm bottling plant on planet wormulon." Slurms said.

"Just look for the golden Bottle cap inside specially marked cans of slurm." The announcer said.

"I like those odds." Freya said shaking her can hearing something rattling inside making her gasp before shaking it out revealing it to be one of her teeth. "Aww. Just another tooth." Freya said throwing it away next to a pile of teeth and cans before pressing a button on the chair before a laser gun appeared and zapped her mouth making it grow her missing tooth back.

"Ah the future. Endless solutions to past problems." Sean said.

Later

The group saw Freya drinking countless cans before she finished her current one and looked inside but all it said was you are a loser.

"Oh! I gotta find that bottle cap." Freya said opening another and gulped it down.

"Honey this is really stupid." Sean said.

"I've never seen anyone so addicted to slurm." Leela said a little repulsed by this.

"This is nothing. Back home in Russia some of my buddies would drink a hundred bottles of Vodka a week. Right up until the third death." Reznov said before Bender came in looking more grey than Shinny.

"Dude you look like hell. Whats wrong?" Sean asked.

"I'm sick." Bender said before sneezing.

"How can you get sick? You're a robot." Julia said.

"Don't look at me." Sean said as Leela and Amy walked to Bender.

"You poor Baby. Let me check if you have a fever." Leela said placing her hand on his head before it sizzled. "OW!" Leela yelped in pain before Professor using his coat to protect his hand opened Bender's door.

"According to Bender's temperature gauge which I suggest you use next time, Leela." Professor said making her frown. "He's running a fever of nine hundred degrees." Professor said before closing it and Bender groaned.

"Bender mon, lie yourself down." Hermes said motioning for the couch which he sat on before he caught on fire and turned to ash. "You're paying for that." Hermes said.

Soon they were in the clinic.

"I'll have a look but I remind you I'm an expert on humans, not robots." Zoidberg said before examining Julia.

"Do I look like a robot?" Julia asked annoyed.

"Whoops." Zoidberg said before examining Bender. "Now what seems to be the trouble?"

"My tummy hurts. And I've been having this burning electrical discharge." Bender said before coughing and the others heard rattling inside.

"The fuck? Whats all that noise?" Sean asked.

"It may well be the cause of Bender's illness. But more importantly, it's a flimsy pretext to try out my latest experiment. To the laboratory." Professor said walking to the lab...Slowly while the others zoomed past him much faster.

Soon they were in the lab and the professor has some flashlight.

"I call this the F-Ray. Its like an X ray but it lets you see through anything even metal." Professor said turning it on and saw inside of Bender and the cause of his illness. A watch stuck in his gears. "Aha! Theres the cause of your illness." Professor said.

"Hey! Thats my watch!" Amy said annoyed.

"I was wondering where I put that." Bender said using his arm to go into his mouth to retrieve it before pulling it out and his color returned. "Hey I feel so much." Sean kicked him down. "Ok I deserve that." Bender said as Sean handed Amy's watch back before she kissed him. The others minus Professor, Bender and Freya left.

"Well, I've got to go take this suit to the decontaminators. You two lock up the F-Ray, and for the love of god don't let it fall into the wrong hands." Professor said handing it to them and left not seeing them laugh. It just fell into the wrong hands in one second.

Later

Sean and professor were playing a game when Bender slammed down the F-Ray.

"Ah this thing stinks." Bender said.

"We checked 90,000 cans of slurm and all we won was this junk." Freya said pointing to various prizes.

"How is that junk?" Sean asked.

"I never want to see another can of slurm again...I'm thirsty." Freya said going to the fridge and pulled out a can of slurm and started chugging when she started choking and Sean went back and smacked her back before she coughed something up.

"Huh." Sean said picking up the golden bottle cap. "Funny how you get what you want when your not looking for it." Sean said.

Later

Soon the group was at the planet Wormulon

Once outside the gates a rug was pulled out and out came another worm.

"Welcome to the planet Wormulon. I'm Glermo your gollyrific guide.." Glermo said letting them inside. "Welcome my friends to the wondrous world of whimsy that we like to call Slurm centralized industrial fabrication unit." Glermo said opening the door showing trees and bushes with Slurm cans and a river of Slurm.

"Anyone else feeling a major Charlie and the Chocolate factory rip off here?" Julia asked making Sean and Reznov chuckle before they walked down and saw another Rip off of little orange men.

"Who are those horrible orange creatures over there?" Professor asked repulsed.

"Why, those are the Grunka-Lunkas. They work here in the slurm factory." Glermo said.

"Tell them I hate them." Professor said.

"Why? They didn't even do anything to you." Sean said.

"They are ugly and repulsive just like Donald Trump's face when he was alive." Professor said making them laugh. (Come to think of it Trump in family guy had the same face as them even the same color)

Soon they were on the river by boat.

"I got a question for ya. All this reminds me of a movie back then during the 20th century. Why is that?" Sean asked.

"You'll find that most things today relate to movies during the 20th century." Glermo said.

"Oh boy." Reznov said.

"Hey, look. The disgusting little men are starting to sing." Leela said.

"Uh oh." Sean said.

"Grunka Lunka

Dunkity doo

We've got a friendly warning for you

Grunka Lunka Dunkity dasis

The secret of Slurm is on a need-to-know basis

Asking questions in school is a great to learn

If you try that stuff here you might get your legs broke

We once found a dead guy face down in the slurm

It could easily happen again to you folks

So keep your head down and keep your mouths shut

Grunka Lunka Lunka Dunkity Dutt"

"HEY! I don't pay you to sing! You just used up todays bathroom break!" Glermo said.

"Hardass"

"I heard that." Glermo said making him whimper.

"That was fun." Sean said.

"Reliving my childhood for a second till they changes the words with those horrifying images." Reznov said making Julia giggle.

"Now on your right. You'll see the slurm master checking the slurm for color and bouquet." Glermo said while Freya licked her dry lips.

"So thirsty." Freya said.

"Then he tastes it. He tastes it then tastes it then tastes it some more." Glermo said.

"Uh, can I have some slurm, please?" Freya begged.

"No food or drink allowed on the tour. You'll have to wait till your partying with Slurms McKenzie." Glermo said.

"When will that be?" Freya asked.

"Soon enough." Glermo said.

"Oy whats behind that?" Reznov asked seeing a couple guards guarding a door.

"Nothing."

"Is it the secret Ingredient?" Leela asked.

"Grunka Lunka Dunkity Dingredient. You should not ask about the secret ingredient." They sang...Again.

"Oh for fucks sake we get the point." Reznov said annoyed.

"I was just curious because of the armed guards." Leela said.

"Grunka Lunka Dunkity Därmed-Guards"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ORANGE VIRGIN FUCKERS!" Reznov yelled.

"Damn Rez. A little over kill buddy." Sean said.

Soon enough everyone was walking around the boat.

Sean found Freya trying to get some of the slurm.

"Honey what are you doing?" Sean asked.

"I'm thirsty here! Grab my legs and dunk me in." Freya said.

"No way. Thats stupid." Sean said as Leela came around.

"Fine. I'll just let go and swim around in the slurm and drink as much as I want." Freya said doing just that.

"Three two one." Sean counted before she came up.

"HELP! I don't know how to swim in Slurm." Freya said as she sank making them sigh before diving in to pull her up before they came up...With Bender who whistled.

"Dude why did you jump?" Sean asked.

"Everybody was doing it. I just wanted to be popular." Bender said before they got sucked into a vortex of Slurm before going down and landed in some cave.

"Now what?" Sean asked.

"Where are we?" Leela asked

?And why is this slurm pouring into this sewer?" Bender asked before Freya squeezed her hair to get some slurm but ended up spitting it out in disgust.

"What the? This isn't slurm." Freya said annoyed.

"Hold that thought." Sean said seeing two doors one saying the real factory and the other a fake. Opening the fake door they found the guards from before and then closed the door.

"This must have something to do with the secret ingredient." Leela said.

"My god! What if the secret ingredient...IS PEOPLE!" Fraye yelled freaked out.

"No. Theres already a soda like that. Soylent Cola." Leela said.

"Ugh. What is wrong with people int he 30th century?" Sean asked grossed out.

"I guess morality has changed since the year 2,000." Leela said.

Soon enough the four went looking for answers when they saw Slurm cans.

"Slurm! Finally!" Freya said rushing to one and gulped it down. "Ahh. Even good fresh." Freya said satisfied.

"It's the end of the line. This must be where the secret ingredient is." Leela said before Sean looked inside.

"Uh maybe you might want to add the only ingredient." Sean said as they looked in and widened their eyes seeing the Slurm queen using her behind to make Slurm making the others repulsed.

"Well, My friends you finally learned the secret of Slurm. Thats concludes the part where you stay alive." Glermo said appeared from behind the queen.

"RUN!" Sean yelled as they bolted away from the Queen.

"We gotta get out of here." Leela said.

"Stop right there!" Slurms McKenzie said with his girls next to him.

"Slurms McKenzie?" Bender said.

"shh. I want you to take me with you." Slurms said.

"Eh?" Sean said.

"I'm partied out. I just want to rest and watch tv with some friends. Is that to much to ask?" Slurms asked.

"Forget it pal. It says you have to party with us." Bender said.

"Ok but can we keep it small please?" Slurms asked before the Queen charged in.

"Oh crap!" Sean yelled.

"This way!" Slurms said as they rushed to an unstable cave.

"We're not gonna make it at this rate." Sean said.

"Go on without me. I'll hold her off." Slurms said.

"She'll kill you." Sean said.

"It's all right. I'm so tired of partying, so very tired." Slurms said removing his shades showing his tired eyes. "I'll save you the only way I know how. By Partying!" Slurms said turning on his music.

"By Mr. McKenzei." Dixie said as she and Trixie left with the others as he turned the music up to max.

"Party on Slurms." Bender said saluting him.

"Party on, contest winners. Party on." Slurms said before he was crushed.

Later

"So let me get this straight. Slurms is made from the behind of a Slurms queen?" Hermes asked.

"Guess so. But what does it really matter. Other products are made the same way. Milk, Honey and so on. The way I see it we should just keep the information to ourselves." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

"Shame we didn't get to party with Slurms." Amy said.

"Heres a toast to Slurms." Leela said getting everyone to hold up a can of Slurm before Music started and Dixie and Trixie started dancing.

"Oh the year 3,000. Dad you would have loved it." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this updated. I've been so busy with The Rider of the League that I haven't had time to focus on my other stories like this. Now Next Chapter is a big piece of Garbage since it was one of my favorite episodes. Also for those of you who haven't please check out the Rider of the** **League. My only story with a thousand favs and over 3,000 reviews. Check it out. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. See ya.**


End file.
